Dramione: Our Little Witch
by LlamaGoesMoo123
Summary: Dramione. Two unlikely lovers. Who would have thought a baby could unite mortal enemies to see the good in each other and even learn to... love? I suck at summaries. Enjoy cookies!
1. Prologue

**Hey lil cookies! I decided to do something a little bit different today so, welcome to…**

 **Dramione : Our Little Witch**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prologue -**

 **Hermione POV:**

 **July 27th**

Well, the day began as normal, I woke up, got dressed, chatted with the girls, played darts on a picture of Draco, I won. Went down the stairs headed into the Hall, and Mcgonagall, ordered for silence and she said,

" Hello, Students of Hogwarts , I have a special announcement, the 7th years are going to have a a new WizLife Simulator Class, due to a few," She paused, " _Incidents"_ and everyone stared at 7th years, Electra Cargertuve and Robert Plaiz and their little 'Incident', Matthew. " Anywho, It will take place next year, and that is all," She stepped down.

"Summer Holidays!" Seamus yelled and everyone stampeded out of the hall and onto the trains.

"Filthy Mudblood, god, I hope I'm not in any classes with that muggle-born scum." The familiar sneer of Draco Malfoy wafted past along with his usual entourage of Slytherins who agreed and cheered.

Harry and Ron scowled and insulted Malfoy under their breath. I grinned and together we walked to the trains.

 **Hermione POV:**

 **September 16th.**

" I honestly cannot believe they are doing this " Ron mumbled into his eggs.

" Shut up, Ron, We have to do this. You wuss. " Harry teased.

" Yes, haven't you seen the stresses Electra Cargertuve and Robert Plaiz have been going through lately, what with their N.E.W.T Exams, His quidditch, and a baby! Some wizards aren't taught this stuff, Ron and It's important." I said opposite him, drawing an eye roll from him and a nod from Harry.

" Actually, Electra and Robby are helping to run the program this year. Their parents were so mad they started it, they said the students needed to know the dangers- " Parvati started and was interrupted by the bell.

I stared sadly into my cereal and left for the dreaded classroom of Sex Ed. I'd rather have spent a lesson in the chamber of secrets, _With the snake in it,_ than experience the horrors of the next hour.

 **And that was that! I know it's not what I usually do but I really do have high hopes for this story! I will be updating the PJO story** ' _**Yeah, Don't go to Leo's Parties'**_ **soon and yeah, goodbye cookies!**


	2. Meet the Newlywed Couples

Hey little cookies! I'm back with another chapter of…

Dramione: Our Little Witch

Hermione POV:

In the classroom

Parvati, Harry, Ron and I trudged down the corridor, dreading what was to come. We bumped into Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, a terrified Ginny Weasley and Lavender

"Hi!" Luna chirped. "Are you excited for the new Pregnancy Simulator Classes?"

"Ehrhrhrhrrhrgh, anything but excited." Parvati moaned.

"Same." Hannah agreed, Lavender nodded, and Ginny squeaked something incomprehensive.

"Well, I'm quite excited actually. Pregnancy is a magical and beautiful process of the female human body and it-" Luna began.

"It's getting close to the register so hurry up!" I said and hurried the girls along. Eventually, we reached the class and sat down.

"Hello students, I will be taking your WizLife Magical Pregnancy Simulator classes and guiding you in you to be the best parents you can be! This class is going to be a little different from your other classes in the sense that you will be pregnant" Professor Mcgonagall announced.

"What…?"

"How…?"

"I can't give birth"

"I haven't got a womb!"

"Will I have to poop it out?"

The class of confused wizards and witches stared at the elderly Professor in a manner of extreme panic.

"Silence, children!" She boomed. "In this lesson I will be pairing you up, and with your partner you will experience pregnancy, childbirth and the raising of a child. I would like you to know, you wil-"

The boys looked around and snickered. I knew what their sick minds were thinking and winced. Hannah looked at me with large, wide eyes.

"You will not be having intercourse at any given time during this program and If you do so, we will know."

She gestured to a chart that showed each of the seven mothers and fathers. A blank check box was below. She explained that if they had Sexual Intercourse whilst the baby is in the mother's womb, the couple would get a detention everyday for the next term.

"We have some very bright witches and Wizards in this room," She beamed at me, drawing scowls from the Slytherins, "And some… not so bright witches and wizards in this room it seems," She frowned at Blaise Zabini, who had a quill up his nose and was trying to see how long he could last before he sneezed. I snorted at his stupidity. "Mr Zabini, please remove that quill from your left nostril and pay attention to me, as I was saying, we have some very bright witches and Wizards in this room who could do very well in their exams, and life actually, and we don't want this to be jeopardized by a teenage pregnancy. Ok, enough dilly-dally, I will be announcing the newlywed couples!" She smiled.

A softer voice assured us. "It's nothing to worry about, my dears, I am Electra Cargertuve and this is Robby Plaiz," Electra gestured to a man with long, dark hair who was bouncing a baby dressed in blue on his knee. " I will collect genes from each pairs hair, cheek and blood and then it will be injected into the female's womb in the form of a fetus. The birth… won't be as painful but the symptoms and side effects will be the same, swelling, mood swings, back pain, etcetera, etcetera, Robby will be meeting the boys in the library Lesson 2 tomorrow, If you look at your timetables you will see, and I, will be taking the girls here again. Lesson 2, It's all in the timetable. Ok, over to you professor!"

Wow, that was all in one breath? I mouthed to Harry and Ron.

I think it was. Harry replied.

That cannot be healthy. Ron whispered back.

"Couple number one," She picked a piece of paper from a hat, that laughed and said the children wouldn't make it out alive after the term. She scolded it and announced, "Mrs Lavender and Mr Dean Thomas! Come and sit at the front here, there we go."

Everyone cheered and laughed, all but Lavender who looked anything but pleased with her new hubby. Dean grabbed her, sat her on his lap and smirked.

"Hey, Dean, the chart is right there, you know." Blaise crooned earning chuckles from the class. The first pair turned bright red and Lavender whispered, HELP ME!

I looked at her solemnly.

And then there were 12.

"Settle down, I know it's exciting!" She beamed at the students. "Couple number 2," She reached into the mischievous hat, and read out, "Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson." The couple cringed and sat as far away from each other as humanly possible for two people who were 'married' and 'expecting' a kid. Poor Ron. He looked disgusted.

And then there were 10.

The next partners were:

Luna with Blaise Zabini, "Well, Blaise certainly has an interesting personality!"

And then there were 8.

Parvati went with Seamus Finnigan. "Just kill me now. Really, the idiot wanted to name our child Wayne Rooney II ! "

"Well, what if you got a girl?" I had asked.

"Wayne Rooney-ette!"

Good Grief.

And then there were 6.

Harry got Ginny ( Much to Ron's dismay and Ginny's delight ).

And then there were 4.

Hannah had Neville Longbottom. She was very pleased. She glowed at the compassionate look he gave when he put on the wedding ring.

And then there were 2.

And then there were 2.

And then there were 2.

And those two were me and… Draco Malfoy?

"Mrs Hermione and Draco Malfoy!" The room went quiet. There were murmurs and whispers.

We both scowled and shuffled to the desk. I glared. He glared. I frowned. He frowned. We waited for an eternity It was our turn to collect the DNA.

* * *

Well, did you like the second chapter? Let me know in the reviews another chapter will be coming shortly and see ya later lil Cookies! :-)


	3. Doohickeys & Thingamabobs

**Hey Cookies, welcome to the third installment of…**

 **Dramione: Our Little Witch**

 **Draco POV.**

The mud-blood. Of all the 13 other people in the room, the batty old git put me with the mub-blood. Like, if I wanted to walk around with an angry squirrel for the next 2 months, I would smear peanut butter on my face and run through the forest. Wait until, my father hears of this…

Minutes passed. Couples passed. All the girls looked rather… Pregnant. Looney especially, god, Looney Luna looked like a mountain. I snorted as I saw them walk by, with Neville stressing over her every move. Of course Mcgonagall put them together, to see how idiotic their baby would be!

Luna smiled at us and Hermione smiled back. She kicked me so I forced out a crude smile.

Finally, Electra poked her head out of the door and called us. "The Malfoys, please. Could I have the Malfoys. Draco and Hermione Malfoy. Thank you. Follow me, we are headed to the hospital wing."

Hermione winced at the thought of being called a Malfoy.

"You can't escape it." I muttered to her as we made our way across the room. "All your records have been changed to Hermione Malfoy. Mcgonagall said so."

"Shut up, Malfoy." She replied.

"You are a Malfoy as well, Malfoy." I teased.

" I am a Granger actually. My birth certificate says so." She glared at me.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy! Mrs Malfoy! Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy!" I teased once more. She swore under her breath at me and we entered the room.

"Geez, lighten up! Your not pregnant yet!" I said, enjoying the moment. Finally, we reached the hospital wing.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, welcome to the wing, today we will be injecting your fetus into you. First of all, could I have your arms please?"

I dropped my arm on the counter. Hermione did the same.

"Ok, then… uirgae arque!" She conducted the blood withdrawal spell and I felt and pinch in my arm.

"Very good, well done. Now your hair!" She plucked a strand of blond hair from my head and a brown one from Hermione. "Brilliant!" She said enthusiastically, grinning widely at us. "Now the cheek cells!" She passed us a cotton swab. Just one. One cotton swab. I stared blankly at her.

"Oh, you only need one. For the process to work, both of you have to use the same swab."

I stared at Hermione. Hermione stared at me. We didn't break eye contact. 1… 2… 3! We both grabbed the swab. Hermione got it first. I groaned and Electra smirked. Hermione smugly wiped the inside of her cheek with the cotton swab and passed it to me. I winced and looked it. I reluctantly put the goddamn thing in my mouth. I know, gross.

"I will go and put the baby together now. See you in a couple minutes." Electra padded off to a large box with lots of unfamiliar doohickeys and thingamabobs.

"If it helps, Hermione's going to have all of this in her body soon." The fresh new dad, Seamus Finnigan said. It seems Parvati was injected therefore now pregnant and had retired to Hermione's dorm. Hermione glared at him.

"Well, I'm not at all pleased, since that is my wife you are talking about!" I growled. _Woah, what just happened? Did I defend the… Beauti-... Filthy Mudblood?_ "Wow, you are really getting serious about that whole marriage thing." He said

"So what! This woman is carrying my child so back the hell off!" I yelled.

 _Wait… Do I have… Feelings for her?_ I thought.

 **Hermione POV**

 _Did he… defend me? Does he… like me?_ I thought. _Do I like him… I don't know._

 **Draco POV**

 _My wife? Wife? No, I am to be married to a pureblood noblewitch. Not a piece of muggleborn scum! What was I thinking!_ I mentally slapped myself and Electra came back with a weird wand with a green glowing tip and a small vial, filled with a clearish liquid inside, on the top. _Ewwwwww,_ I thought. _No backing down now though. Ok… 3… 2... 1._

" Graviditas Velox!" Electra chanted and Hermione grew. She was… Pregnant with my child. I breathed a deep breath, and fainted.

 **And that was it!Thanks to nikkiRiddle for following the story and see ya next time!**


	4. The Sleepover

**Hey Cookies! Here's another chapter of...**

 **Dramione: Our Little Witch**

 **Hermione POV**

"And then he fainted. HE BLOODY FAINTED." Luna, Parvati, Hannah, Ginny, Pansy, Lavender and I were at a sleepover party for the mothers to be. We had gathered in my dorm and we were discussing the varied reaction of our fresh new partners.

"Ha Ha! HERMIONE GOT A WUSS! HERMIONE GOT A WUSS!" Parvati chanted. The other girls laughed.

"Oh shut up, Mummy Rooney!" I joked back.

We spent the whole night bantering and laughing, and eventually we came to the subject of names.

"Ok, so i'm sort of thinking of like a cute little name, maybe… Amelia or Alfie? I don't know, it depends whether Harry likes it. I was considering naming it Lily, or James, depending on the gender, but I think I'll save that until we have real kids. OH MY GOD! Sorry, Hermione, I just got-, it really don't know where that came from." Ginny turned a shade of Crimson to rival that of her hair.

"Oh, ok," Pansy said. "So you are denying the fact you and Potter will get hitched?" After a moment of realisation, I understood where this was going, rolled my eyes and returned to the book I was immersed in.

"Well… I didn't say that." She replied.

"Ohhh, SNAP! WEASEL LOVES POTTY!" She yelled, smirking.

"I, uhhhh, no I, uh, well, but," Ginny stammered.

"It seems an Irregularly Shaped Borkelhead is here. Bloody things, messing up people's speech," Luna smiled and patted her on the back.

"Oh, don't worry, It's not like I'm going to tell anyone." She said earning a gasp from the group. "What, I don't hate you that much. Besides I feel like I know you guys so much after just a few hours. I never really had any friends, my only other option was to follow him…" And after a while the hormones kicked in and we all started weeping. "And then, *sob, sob, sob* the muggle boy at the park, *sniff, sniff* pushed me off the swing! I thought he was my friend, *hic, hic* AND THEN HE STABBED ME IN THE BACKKKKKKKKK!" She wailed.

"Mate," Hannah shook her butterbeer bottle violently, "Love is a lie. And you know it." With that, she passed out on the sofa and fell asleep.

"Right," I checked my watch. _1 o'clock in the morning_ it said. _You should be in bed._ Uhh, creepy little buggers, talking clock faces from Fred and George's shop. "I'm going to bed. I walked to my bed and layed there thinking about the day's events. My mind slowly drifted to Draco. _No,_ I told myself. _He is the enemy._ After a few minutes telling myself off, I realised how tired I was and fell asleep.

* * *

 **And that was it! Hope you enjoyed, cookies! Review and see you next chapter!**


	5. The New Home

**Hey Cookies! Another new chapter of…**

 **Dramione: Our Little Witch**

 **Day 1 - Hermione POV**

"Uhhhh," I groaned. My head was killing me. That sleepover, I shouldn't have done that. I pulled on a t-shirt and some trackie bottoms, to find that I looked like a chav. ( **A.N - For those who do not know, a chav is basically a scumbag that hangs around parks and outside Greggs Bakery and dresses like a tramp. Yep, they are a real problem here in Britain.)** I changed into some jeans and headed down to the great hall to have breakfast. I scanned the room for Harry and Ron but couldn't find them. In fact, I couldn't find the rest of the pregnancy simulator kids either. I went to sit down at the Gryffindor table but was pulled back by Draco, who grabbed my arm.

"What do you want?" I asked, shaking my arm from his grip.

"Good morning to you too," He frowned. "The lesson 2 sessions have been canceled, because little Matty thought it would be a swell time to eat part of a green leopard-shard root from the herbology cupboard and is pretty ill. His mum and dad are with him so the lessons are called off. Today is the day we move in together instead and we all have to meet in the room of requirement. You know, 'This class will not only be a simulation of pregnancy, it will be a simulation of life. You will have a healthy relationship, move in together', blah, blah, blah. " He did an imitation of McGonagall and I groaned. We _did_ have to move in together.

"May aswell get going then, we're probably late." I said.

"Okey dokey." He put his arm around me and I shrugged it off. This was getting creepy. I walked ahead a bit and stared back at him. He looked a bit offended. I felt a little bad.

"Malfoy, hurry up." I said, giving him the material he needed to crack another joke.

"I am hurrying up, Malfoy," His thin lips shifted into a smile.

I put his arm on my shoulder and we walked together. He slowly moved his hand lower and I slapped his hand away, and gave him an irritated look and we arrived.

"About time," McGonagall cried. "We can begin with the task, now Mr and Mrs Malfoy are here. Mr and Mrs Potter, would you brief the Malfoys on the task?"

Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Excellent, happy house hunting!" She announced and they each grabbed a binder with the different homes on it from and left.

" So, what we're doing is searching for a house to live in for the next 2 and a half months with our partners." Ginny explained. "We have a choice of apartments, houses or there is the option of a hut, similar to Hagrid's, on the quidditch grounds."

"I think we might go for a house, too claustrophobic in the apartment. What about you?" Harry asked.

"Draco?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"House, apartment or Hut?"

"Uhh, depends what they look like really." He said.

-TIMESKIP 45 MINUTES-

We were searching for ages. Harry and Ginny had settled for a house in Hogsmeade and went back to McGonagall to say that they wanted it. They found us and said they had got it when we were searching Hogsmeade as well. Our attempt had been fruitless and I was starting to get bored. By the looks of things, we could be homeless.

"Hermione, look." Draco pointed at a small cottage on the bank of the lagoon. It was ok, but Draco seemed keen on it.

"Well, let's take a look." I was a little weary, living on the edge of the black lagoon. Bit risky. We trekked to the house and I fell in love. It's walls were a beautiful pale shade of blue, with a cobble path and a small garden. It was so cosy and I was shocked.

"Draco," I whispered. "It's… perfect. I love it."

He smiled and we apparated to McGonagall.

"Ahh, wonderful choice, my dears. It seems you will be neighbours with Mr and Mrs Zabini. Enjoy your new home. It's already furnished but you can do a quick colour changing charm if you don't like the scheme." She said and we left the room to have lunch.

Huh. Maybe Draco wasn't such a bad person...

* * *

 **And that was it! Hope you enjoyed lil cookies. Don't forget to favorite, review and follow this story! Byeeee! xxx**


	6. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOT & Days 2 & 3

**Author's Note - Hey cookies, I think I'm going to try something little different. For each few days of the pregnancy, I will have a fluffy little drabble instead of a whole long chapter. I like the general idea, I hope you like it too! Here are days 2 & 3! So now that's out of the way, welcome to another new chapter of…**

 **Dramione: Our Little Witch**

 **DAY 2 - Draco POV - Moving In**

It was 5:45 pm and Hermione and I were walking to our freshly bought home. We had each brought a bag of our belongings, clothes and school stuff and had charmed our furniture to float behind us. We were about 4 minutes away from the house and we heard a shuffling sound. I turned around to see Blaise Zabini struggling under a large pile of moving stuff. Luna had simply charmed her things to follow her as well.

"You alright, mate?" I asked Blaise.

"Yep. Perfectly fine." He grunted.

"You don't bloody look it." I replied pulling out my wand. "Objectum, sequimini dominum!" I chanted and his luggage flew from his arms and rose a few metres above him. He began to walk and it followed. I heard him grumble something and I grinned. After a few more minutes of walking, my 'wife' gasped.

"Draco." Hermione smiled at me. "We're home."

* * *

 **Day 3 - Hermione POV - Painting**

It was the weekend and I was studying for my herbology assessment. _I have to find out where Neville is,_ I thought. _He would be acing this question._ I chewed on the tip of my quill and got up to find Draco. He was supposedly painting the house. I followed the sound of brushes gliding up and down the walls, carefully avoiding the wet paint in the living room, kitchen and hallway. I finally found him in the bathroom, waving his wand in a painting motion. _So that's how he's doing it so quickly,_ I marveled.

"Draco!" I called. He didn't respond.

"Draco!" I called, once again.

"DRACO!" I shouted. I realised he had earphones on.

I dipped a spare brush in the paint tray.

"OI!?" I yelled at him, splattering the paint in his hair.

"Urghhhgrgh! What do you want?" He replied, splattering paint over me.

"Oh, HELL NO!" I screamed. I had just managed to tame my bushy, greasy hair and now I'd have to wash it again. "This… Means… WAR!" I yelled, pouring the can over his gelled, blond hair.

"Haha!"

"Oh, why thank you Hermione! I always wanted…." He looked at the tin. "' _Magical Magnolia'_ coloured hair."

"C'mon," I said. "Let's clean up."

* * *

 **And that was that. Hope you enjoyed! Review, favourite and follow and don't forget to say what you think of the new style. Bye Cookies!**


End file.
